Comforting Friends and Family
In many stories, there comes a time when the hero or heroine (or someone he or she cares about) comforts a friend or family member when they're sad or depressed, usually in an overwhelming or sad circumstance. He or she can do it when the person: * Fails his or her mission * Loses someone he cares about * Misses something special from the past * Takes the time to learn from a mistake * Realizes his or her mistake * Had a harsh argument with someone else The hero or heroine can also comfort someone by using the following methods: * Singing a comforting song or lullaby (Baby Mine, Noble Maiden Fair, Family, Off To Sleep You Go) * Sitting by his or her side * Hugging them * Cheering them up with encouraging words, such as assuring them that everything will be all right. * Giving them tissues when they cry * Stroking their hair Examples * Mushu comforts Mulan after her cover is blown and she is cast out of the Imperial Army. * Garrett comforts Kayley when she apologizes for putting him in danger. * Queen Elinor comforts Merida as a child during a thunderstorm. * Mrs. Jumbo comforts Dumbo when he visits her in her jail cell. * Jiminy Cricket comforts Pinocchio when he discovers him held prisoner by Stromboli. * The Sultan comforts Jasmine after Jafar lies to her about Aladdin's execution. * Baymax comforts Hiro Hamada when he explains the loss of his brother to him. * Bagheera comforts Mowgli after Baloo is almost killed by Shere Khan. * Princess Leia comforts Luke Skywalker after Darth Vader kills Obi-Wan Kenobi. * Obi-Wan Kenobi comforts Luke Skywalker after he finds his foster parents murdered by Darth Vader's Stormtroopers. * Merlin comforts Wart after Sir Ector fires him from his duties as Kay's squire. * Aladar comforts Neera after her brother Kron dies in the battle with the Carnotaur, despite everything her brother has done. * Helen Parr cheers Violet Parr up after her failure of putting her force field around the plane. * The Circus Bugs and Princess Dot comfort a depressed Flik after he's been banished from Ant Island for lying to Princess Atta and the colony and putting them at risk. * Joy and Sadness comfort Bing Bong after workers throw his rocket into the memory dump. * Nakoma comforts Pocahontas after John Smith is unjustly arrested by Chief Powhatan and accused of Kocoum's murder. * Mallory Grace comforts Jared in Lucinda's Secret ''after Thimbletack pulls off his worst prank on him. * The Vultures comfort a depressed Mowgli after he runs away thinking that Baloo and Bagheera have betrayed him by having to take him back to the Man Village. * Nick Wilde comforts Judy Hopps after she apologies and admitting she's just a dumb bunny. * Santa Claus cheers Karen up after Frosty the Snowman melted away. * Queen Miranda cheers Sofia up and says it's every duke and duchess' problem if it's not good enough for them in ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. * Kira Watanabe-Finster comforts Chuckie about the things she did for him, and tells him that she loves Chuckie very much in the Rugrats episode "Changes for Chuckie". * The giant bugs comforting James about the tragic death of his parents and for being harshly treated by his wicked aunts. * Rufus the cat comforts Penny and assures her that someday she'll be adopted. * Rooter comforts Littlefoot after his mother's death by reminding him that even if someone dies, they'll always be with us as long as we remember the things they taught us. * LeShawna comforts Gwen after she sees Heather kiss Trent in front of her. * Third Doctor comforts Sarah Jane Smith when he regenerates. * Marge Simpson comforts Lisa Simpson after Bart Simpson destroyed her science fair project. * Buzz Lightyear and Woody comforts Jessie and assures her that she's safe and that They'll all be back on the road soon after she gets trapped in a box. * Rosita comforts Ash after she cries on stage due to her boyfriend cheating on her. * Tommy, Phil and Lil comforting Chuckie after Megan cheating on him with another baby in Rugrats episode "Cradle Attraction". * Ariel comforts Prince Oliver after he reveals his story of why he returned to Eric's castle and why his fear of the sea is affecting him. * Neil Tyrell comforts Nicholas Lorenz, his nephew after he ran away from the Lorenz house and has him stay with him for a few days, where Fritz is. * Mrs. Potts, Chip and the Enchanted Wardrobe comforts Belle after losing her father, dreams and freedom when the Beast takes her prisoner. * Jiminy Cricket comforts Pinocchio when our hero knows he's never going to see his father again after falling into Stromboli's trap. * Ernest comforts Celestine when they hear the police are after them. * Lincoln Loud and his sisters comfort their father Lynn Sr. when he tells them about the time he got kicked out of a collage band due to his cowbell playing. * Mr. Ping comforts Li Shan when he felt guilty about lying to his son Po to save him from Kai, resulting in the evil yak stealing the chi of his friends. * Connie Maheswaran comforts Steven Universe to asure that they will find Onion and the others. * Nick Russell comforts Madison Rocca to asure that they will find Vida as promised. * Violet comforts her exhausted father by giving him a hug and tells him that he's not a good father, but he's a super father. * Dr. Dawson comforts Olivia Flamersham after her father is kidnapped by Fidget the bat, and he even offers to help her find Basil of Baker Street. * Link silently comforts Princess Zelda who was crying in Breath of the Wild game. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes